Organic photovoltaic devices are attractive candidates for energy applications because of their light weight, flexibility, low cost, and compatibility with large scale production. The thermodynamic efficiency limit of organic photovoltaic devices is about 22-27%, which meets or exceeds the efficiency of silicon solar cells and other thin film photovoltaic technologies.